Ayo, Minum obatnya
by Aurora Mi Yu
Summary: Tenten sakit dan menolak meminum obatnya/ "Jika menolak lagi, aku akan meminumkan obat dengan cara seperti itu" /"Dengan sedikit tambahan"/NejiTen/Oneshoot/Miyu.Haruno Ao.nyobo /RnR .


**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Minum Obatmu..**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, dan yang tidak di kehendaki.**

* * *

Sepasang huzle dengan kantung mata di bawahnya kembali memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Neji. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda dari klan Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak bisa melihat rekan se-tim dan ehm kekasihnya ehem itu memasang wajah dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu. Wajah pucat, hidung memerah , mata sembab dan di tambah lagi-

"Uhuk...uhuk..Obat itu...uhuk...tidak enak Neji..uhuk "

-kekerasan kepala gadis itu benar-benar membuat Neji semakin menghawatirkannya. sudah dua hari Tenten terserang Flu, bahkan suara Tenten terdengar serak. Namun, separah apapun penyakit yang di derita gadis itu, ia selalu menolak untuk meminum obatnya. Entah lah, Neji juga tak habis fikir, apa susahnya menelan obat. Dan tiap kali pemuda itu menyuruh Tenten meminum obatnya, ada saja alasan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Lidah ku akan terasa pahit nanti"

"Aku akan tersedak Neji"

" Aku tidak mau ketergantungan obat, bukankah itu bahaya"

Ayolah Tenten, Sakura memberimu obat Flu, bukan Heroin.

Sebelumnya Tenten sudah di anjurkan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit konoha, namun Tenten selalu kabur dengan alasan membenci bau rumah sakit. dan mau-mau-banget, Neji merawatnya tanpa di minta sakura sekalipun.

"Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak meminum obatmu" Bujuk Neji, dan lagi-lagi Tenten menggeleng, perlahan mendorong sendok dengan obat dari tangan Neji.

"Aku akan muntah nanti"

Apakah ada yang tau, Pagi tadi Neji harus mendatangi sakura untuk mengubah obat Tenten yang awalnya pil menjadi bentuk sirup. Dan berakhir dengan olokkan dan _cie..cie_ dari Naruto yang entah sedang apa berada di sana. ia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya untuk gadis cepol dua ini. tapi tetap saja Tenten menolak.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak jenius Neji.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja jika kau menolak meminun obat mu" Dengan sedikit akting, Neji bangkit dari duduknya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terbaring.

"Sudah ya aku pulang" ucapnya lagi seakan meyakinkan.

" Hati-hati, tolong tutup pintunya lagi ya"

Tap.

Langkah kaki Neji terhenti mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Dan Neji, bisa tidak...uhu..uhuk..angkatkan jemuranku dulu, sepertinya akan turun hujan, tolong ya"

What the...

Oke, Neji memilih tidak mempermasalahkan ketidak-pekaan Tenten, kemudian dengan berat hati pergi mengangkat jemuran. Benar saja, hujan benar-benar akan turun.

"Loh, tidak jadi pulang?" tanya Tenten bingung, mendapati Neji kembali duduk di kursi dekat kasurnya.

"Tidak" jawaban singkat yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa malu Neji.

SLURRRRRPPPP

Suara dorongan dari hidung Tenten begitu nyaring, saat sapu tangan itu menjepit hidung nya.

"Minum obat ya" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Neji mengeluarkan suara terlembut yang pernah di dengar Tenten, dan tak lupa dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan, melihat hal langkah itu, perlahan Tenten merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Neji sedikit bernafas lega kemudian-

"Tidak, terimakasih" -Tenten menolaknya lagi.

Neji benar-benat frustasi sekarang, entah sengaja atau tidak sepertinya Tenten memang ingin bermanja-manja atau ingin menguji kesabarannya. Seandainya ia memiliki Mangekyo sharigan milik Sasuke, atau Shinranshin no Jutsu milik Ino, ia akan menggerakan tubuh Tenten dan meminum obatnya sendiri.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Neji begitu peduli? jawabannya adalah Neji mencintai Tenten. _Of course,_ Tenten kan kekasihnya.

Dan sebenarnya sebuah ide terakhir terfikirkan olehnya.

Neji membuang obat Tenten, yang sedari tadi berada di cup sendok, sepertinya sudah terkontaminasi oleh debu. kemudian menuangkan nya lagi dari botolnya.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat Neji-kun" tolak Tenten langsung.

"Bukan kau yang meminumnya" jawab Neji "tapi aku"

Dan sekali tuang, satu sendok obat itu masuk kemulut Neji.

"Hey, kenapa kau yang minum" pekik Tenten kaget "cepat munta- mmmphh"

Kalimat Tenten terkunci, saat tiba-tiba Neji sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tenten. Ya Neji tidak meminumnya, dia hanya menahan obat itu kemudian saat ada kesempatan meminumkannya secara langsung dari mulutnya. dan secara mutlak obat itu berpindah ke Tenten, Neji tetap menahan ciumannya, memaksa Tenten menegak habis obat itu. Kalau boleh jujur, obat itu tidak pahit, ada rasa manis. entahlah, entah itu manis obatnya atau...

Tenten langsung mendorong Neji saat obat itu tertelan sepenuhnya. kemudian menyambar segelas air dengan brutal. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Neji ?, pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya, eh sekarang sedikit tersenyum menang. Sedangkan wajah Tenten memerah, malu dan sedikit kesal.

"Jika menolak lagi, aku akan meminumkan obat dengan cara seperti itu" Ucap Neji, wajah Tenten semakin memanas "Dengan sedikit tambahan"

.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Tenten menolak meminum obat.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Entah setan apa yang membuatku menulis cerita gaje beginian. Ah, ya sudahlah. semoga menghibur yah..**

.

.

.

.

"Ayo minum obat mu Neji" bujuk Tenten,

Neji terkena Flu berat setelah beberapa hari kesembuhan Tenten, dan hari ini Neji menolak meminum obatnya.

Tenten menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu Neji" ucap Tenten, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku tetap tidak.. uhuk..uhuk... akan meminum obatku meski ..uhuk..uhuk.. kau pergi Tenten"ucap Neji, yang seakan tau trik itu. Neji tidak akan tertipu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" Tenten menoleh perlahan "Aku akan memanggil Guy-sensei dan Lee untuk membujukmu..."

"TIIIDAAAAAKKK"

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya, Neji langsung menelan empat pil obatnya dengan brutal. Sungguh, demi sidang sianida yang tak kunjung selesai. Apa saja, asal jangan dua orang gila itu.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
